wagymnasticsfandomcom-20200222-history
Main:Camille Bahl
Schiltigheim, Alsace, France |Row 3 title = Years on National Team |Row 3 info = 2012-2016 |Row 4 title = Club |Row 4 info = Union Haguenau |Row 5 title = Coach(es) |Row 5 info = Dominique Aubry |Row 6 title = Current status |Row 6 info = Retired}} Camille Bahl (born October 13 in Schiltigheim, Alsace) is a retired elite French gymnast. She's represented France at the 2014 Youth Olympic Games and 2014 and 2015 European Championships. Her best event is vault, and she is the 2015 French National Vault Champion. Junior Career 2010-2012 Bahl made her national debut at the 2010 French Nationals, placing second in the all-around. She dropped down to twelfth in the all-around the following year and placed ninth at the French National Cup. At the 2012 French Nationals, she placed sixth in the all-around, and went on to make her international debut at the Elite Gym Massilia in Marseilles, placing fifth with her team. 2013-2014 Bahl won silver with her team and placed seventh in the all-around at the French Nationals, then went on to win silver in the all-around at the French National Cup. She returned to the Elite Gym Massilia, placing fourteenth with her team and twentieth in the all-around. The following year, she won silver on vault and placed fifth in the all-around. She competed at a friendly meet against gymnasts from Romania and Belgium, winning team bronze and placing sixth in the all-around. Her performance there earned her a spot on the French team for the European Championships, where she helped the French team place seventh in the team final in the junior division. Bahl was named to replace teammate Loan His for the 2014 Youth Olympic Games in Nanjing, China. There, she placed eighth in the all-around. She finished off the year by placing sixth on vault, eighth with her team, and twenty-fourth in the all-around at the Elite Gym Massilia. Senior Career 2015 Bahl made her senior debut at the French Nationals, winning the title on vault, and placing fourth in the all-around and sixth with her team. She later competed at the City of Jesolo Trophy, placing fourth with her team and on vault, and twenty-first in the all-around. She was later swapped into the floor final, again to replace His, but finished eighth after stepping out of bounds. Afterwards, she competed at the European Championships in Montpellier, and placed seventh on vault. In September, she competed at a friendly meet against gymnasts from Romania, winning team silver and placing fourth on vault, seventh in the all-around, and eighth on bars, beam, and floor. She was named to the French team for the World Championships, but was swapped out at the last minute in favor of another gymnast. Afterwards, she competed at the Swiss Cup in Zurich, Switzerland, but failed to make the semi-finals. 2016 Bahl started off the season at the City of Jesolo Trophy in March, placing fourth with her team and twenty-third in the all-around. An ankle injury kept her out of the Olympic Test Event in April. She was never able to recover from the injury and eventually retired in March 2017.retirement Medal Count References